Impact
by Kyraillion
Summary: MOVIEVERSE: Starscream has built a base. Now the autobots are scrambling to keep up and formulate a plan. New Autobots are introduced, both original characters and from the series. The Autobots get more than they bargain for... New Chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As we're all aware of, I do not own the Transformer's franchise and unfortunately, I'm making no money off of this. This is an idea that just came to me, so I'm making this one up as I go. If you have any ideas you'd like to input, I'll greatly appreciate them and consider them. So thanks for reading and please review! I read them all! I have decided to edit portions of this fic to make the story easier to understand!**

_**Impact**_

_**Chapter One:**_

Bumblebee sat silently in the Witwickey's driveway watching Sam and Mikaela spray each other with a water hose. Mikaela jumped on Sam and play fought to regain power of her water-wielding weapon. He watched on in amusement as Sam's entire outfit became soaked down to the last fiber. It seemed Mikaela would win this battle.

Bee quickly ran a scan on the temperature and decided that at 89.4 degrees Fahrenheit Sam would not catch cold from romping around in the twilight air sopping wet.

_The temperature change very little on earth_, Bumblebee thought to himself. On Cybertron the night side of the planet could easily reach lows of –600 degrees Fahrenheit and back up to highs of 400 degrees plus on the day side. Cybertron lacked the thick atmosphere that sheltered earth from such swing in temperature. However, that didn't bother Bumblebee. His robotic body automatically compensated for such a dramatic shift in temperature.

Movement in the yard brought Bumblebee back from his thoughts about his lost home. Mikaela was now right in front of Sam, her lips pressed against his, her fingers curled in his hair, pulling him closer to her. The water hose rested long forgotten in the grass.

Deciding that he would set the mood for the two lovebirds, he allowed soft romantic melodies to waft from his speakers. Sam and Mikaela were of course too engrossed in each other to really notice. The camero's inside lights glowed warmly. Bumblebee was delighted to see his human so happy. He had yet to experience the sort of feelings Sam was so obviously going through, but his unearthly imagination could compensate. He had never seen Sam so blissful and Bumblebee reveled in his friend's elation.

The sun smiled peacefully over the horizon, slowly fading into the starry void of night. The moon too was out and shining, reflecting the sun's rays back to the planet below.

Sam and Mikaela had paused their makeout session to hold hands and enjoy their planet's natural beauty. Bee directed his attention the night sky as well. Cybertron had nothing to offer that was quite as breathtaking as this.

A sharp beep interrupted the beauty of the moment.

Sam and Mikaela dropped each other's hand as they turned to run toward the yellow camero in the driveway.

Bumblebee slid his radio tuner over the frequency that Optimus Prime was transmitting on in order for the humans to listen in. Sam and Mikaela leaned down next to the passenger's side open window.

A calm and stoic voice filled the dusky air. Even though Opimus's computerized voice sounded just as it always had, Bumblebee had a foreboding sense that something was wrong.

Unfortunately he was not disappointed.

"Autobots," he addressed his followers, "I have found what we have been searching for. Our missing Decepticon is currently in hiding on this planet's satellite."

"Satellite?" Sam asked, his confusion plain to see by the look on his face. "What does he-"

"The moon," Bumblebee quickly explained, not wanting to miss anything his trusted leader had to say. He quickly hoped that Sam would take no offence to his snappy interruption.

"Because of the unique rotation of this satellite, one side is never visible from earth. Starscream has remained undetectable to earth's technological scans. My probability factions only detected the slight possibility this morning. It has taken me some 8.6 earth hours to identify his location deep within the moon crater called Vega." Optimus Prime paused, waiting for any questions or comments. None came and he continued on.

"I am on my way to meet with this country's Secretary of Defense. Mr. Keller and his operatives need to be made aware of this situation at once. This is not only a threat to us, but a threat to the humans as well. They deserve to be notified; however, I will advise them to make no aggressive actions. I will continue to keep watch of and inform you of Starscream's actions. Is there anything else?" Optimus paused once more.

Ratchet's smooth baritone answered. "While we are all on the same wavelength, I have found a building that I deem decently suitable to become our new base of operations on this planet. I will transmit co-ordinates immediately."

Another slight beep occurred as Bumblebee received and downloaded Ratchet's new information.

"Good," Ironhide nearly growled. "Quite a distance from the city and away from prying and pesky human eyes."

"Yes," Optimus reclaimed control of the discussion. "Assemble at the new base. I am sure all of you are eager to discuss these new findings. It would be much safer to not do so over radio-link. I will meet you there when I return."

Bumblebee's engine revved in response to the knowledge that he would soon be seeing his companions once more. He enjoyed his human friends, make no doubt of it, but he had began to miss his millennia long companions even though it had only been a very few short weeks since he had last seen them.

Sam laughed at his friend's eagerness. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" He asked his car. "Do you mind if 'Kaela and I tag along?"

The camero's doors swung open without a sound. "Samuel James Witwickey, you and Mikaela are valued members of the Autobot team, and although you are not of the same origins as us, you are always welcome and expected at all of our gatherings. We owe you our lives and our hopes for the legacy of our race."

"Well," Sam blushed modestly. "Uhm, alright then."

He climbed in the driver's side of the camero while Mikaela clambered in the other. They quickly strapped and buckled themselves in. Mikaela took the moment to twist her hair back out of her face and into a messy bun as the car shot out of the driveway.

Sam let Bee do the driving. His sensors picked up on the radiating heat of the asphalt from the day's exposure to the sun. The roadway was slick in places from oil leaked from some old vehicle as it had puttered down the highway. With little difficulty Bumblebee managed to force his tires to keep their traction on the slippery surface.

Sam held Mikaela's hand in his, caressing the tender spot between thumb and index finger with his thumb then tracing each of her fingers and palm with a slight touch. Bumblebee's sensors told him that the girl obviously found this motion pleasurable. The scent of her pheromones changed ever so slightly as she grabbed Sam by the waist and pressed him back straight against the leather seat, unbuckling herself as she did so.

She sat on his lap and passionately kissed him, opening his lips with the slight pressure of her tongue. Sam let Mikaela take charge, noticeably pleased by what she was doing.

Bumblebee watched on with an interesting emotion that bored between extreme fascination and nausea. Biological life forms were so entirely different from himself: remarkably complex, but at the same time so simple.

"We will be nearing the base complex in 2.36 minutes," he pointedly interrupted the makeout session on that basis that he did not judge it healthy for Sam's tongue to remain down Mikaela's throat for too long.

Sam let Mikaela slide off of him disappointedly. He could have sworn he had almost detected a note of jealousy in the Autobot's tone.

"Hey Bee," he questioned, opting to pay attention to his guardian.

"Yes Sam," Bumblebee's tone had returned to it's normal pleased state.

"Will the Autobots stay here from now on?"

Bumblebee took a moment to calculate the odds. "More than likely so. You may stay too if you like."

"We'll see what happens," Mikaela answered for him. "Oh! We're here," she added in exclamation.

Sam craned his neck to see out of Bumblebee's side window. Outside loomed a tall and dark factory style building. The place was surrounded by a chainlink fence. Bumblebee quickly crashed the gate and they were in.

"Hey! I know where this is," Mikaela smiled as she recognized exactly where she was. "This is the old Chrysler plant. This would be the perfect place for a base. The ceilings are all tall enough for Optimus and there are certain to be security measures installed. Ratchet really did make quite the find."

Bumblebee ground to a stop in front of the main vehicle bay door. Sam and Mikaela climbed out quickly allowing Bumblebee to transform into his normal mode. Metal clanked into place and motors slowly quieted.

Ratchet greeted them at the door. "It is good to see you all again," he sounded generally pleased and placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder in greeting.

The concern passed through the young Autobot's sensors but he slowly shook his head and narrowed his baby blue optics. Now was not the time. He could explain the source of his apprehension to the medic later.

Ratchet removed his hand after a final pat. "Come inside then. Ironhide is on his way. We have much to set up if this is to be our new home."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I know there haven't been many reviews yet, but the hits keep going up, so I'm still excited! I'm testing a few differences from my normal writing style here, so it may take me a bit to get used to it. I'm quickly finding that I like having more thorough descriptions though,... But enough about that and on to the story! Thanks so much!

Impact

_**Chapter Two:**_

Ratchet stood in the main hanger area waiting for Ironhide while Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela went on a self-guided tour of the premises. The medic stood, feet planted at shoulder width, and stared up at the ceiling. Although his optics seemed locked on the thick metal beams, his thoughts were far away.

Memories of battles past flashed in his consciousness as clearly as if they were currently happening.

Red lights flashed against the steely grey of a Cybertronian fortress. Signals flew all over the place, bouncing off weapons, machinery and towering robots as the two races attempted to sabotage each other. Bright energy crackled and sparked in flares of orange and blue as it crashed into its intended target rocking the ground beneath Ratchet's feet and sending him sprawling backwards onto Jazz.

"Hey, Doc!" The cocky little Autobot transmitted in their native Cybertronian. "If that dings up my casing, you're gonna have to fix it."

Ratchet extended a hand to help Jazz back to his feet. "Always a pleasure, Jazz."

Jazz narrowed his mouth into somewhat of a grinning gesture. "So, Doc? What do ya say to speedin' up the tempo of this dance?" he asked as his blue cannons buzzed with expectant energy.

"After you," he gestured as while stepping behind Jazz, placing his hands on Jazz's arm panels and sending energy coursing through his smaller friend, increasing the potency of his cannon blasts.

Soft footfalls sent Ratchet's sensory systems into frenzy. He snapped out of his reverie and turned instantaneously to see Mikaela patiently waiting for him to respond to her presence.

Ratchet took a moment to silently chastise himself for not paying any attention to the happenings around him. He had given himself over to memories of the past like a nostalgic old man. Jazz was gone. Ratchet had failed to save him. End of story.

"Ratchet?" The girl questioned quietly as she approached, slowly placing a small hand on the cold metal encasing his leg. "Is something wrong?"

The wizened old medic did not need to use his scanning equipment to see the tears rimming Mikaela's eyes. Her overwhelming compassion touched Ratchet deeply and willed him to put his trust in her.

His friendly, soothing gaze settled on Mikaela. "Nothing is wrong, little one. At times I tend to let memories overcome me, nothing more."

"It's Jazz, isn't it?"

The statement cut into Ratchet as sharply as any Decepticon's blade. Her tone had not been condemning, but forcing himself to realize his guilt hurt worse than any physical pain his body could endure.

"How... did you know?" He asked, almost inaudibly.

Mikaela took a moment to wrap her thin jacket tighter around her, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the air inside the building. "Many doctors here experience intense grief over a life they fail to save."

Ratchet's voice came out of his vocal processors as little more than a husky moan. "I...," He made another humanized noise as if clearing his throat before trying to speak again. "He was, as you would say, like a brother to me." The twin panels on the Autobot's back twitched slightly as if racked with emotion. Ratchet couldn't figure out why the girl was able to draw such things out of him when even Optimus himself had not been able to. "And I failed him."

"You never failed him, Ratchet," she whispered as she looked up at his face. "He was a soldier. You did all you could. Soldiers can die. It happens sometimes. I know you did everything in your power to save him." She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, hoping that Ratchet would believe her. Even though she had only known him for an infinitesimally short amount of time in the life of an Autobot, she knew him well enough to know that he would go to any lengths to save one of his own.

The weary Autobot only nodded slightly and allowed his scanners to run another search for Ironhide, not wanting to think any more about what had happened in the past. He focused his efforts on locating his friend. The weapons specialist was hardly ever late. Perhaps he had been pulled over for irate driving. Then the cop would get a surprise to see a huge Topkick with no driver. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"What did you leave Sam and Bee up to?" he questioned the girl beside him as his internal processors telling him that the two were in a large room to the east.

"Oh yes," Mikaela breathed excitedly, as if she had just remembered her very purpose in life. "Bee found that some of the parts fabricators are still here from when this place was a functioning automobile plant. He said he believed they could be useful and to bring you in for a look. I can't believe I," she paused suddenly, her tone changing back to its more normal, slower state, "I got distracted."

Ratchet turned his back on his memories for the moment and turned to follow Mikaela out of the door. He noticed that her step changed to more of a bounce as they neared their destination and Sam came into view.

He was standing slightly in front of his yellow and black companion and leaned down to stare intently at a rather large and fascinating obsidian colored piece of machinery. He scratched at his scalp as he thought. He certainly didn't know what it was, or what it did, but he was sure it helped in the car making process one way or another.

Bumblebee waved Ratchet over with a hand, never taking his eyes off of whatever he happened to be watching with such interest.

"They would appear to be die casts," he indicated to a pile of discarded metal hoods stacked haphazardly in a pile. And I assume this is their mold." Bee cocked his head slightly toward Ratchet, waiting for a more expert opinion.

The taller Autobot lowered his eyes in contemplation and thoroughly studied the device before him. "Perhaps this could be modified to help in repairs. It would be nice to have machinery that could remold damaged chest plates and other components. It is not anything we had on Cybertron, but it could be very useful if I can get it working on our level."

Bumblebee could tell that Ratchet was pleased with his find. He let some music fly lose. Elvis sang "A wop bop a loo bop a bop bam boom" as Bee made a dance style pivot to point toward the entrance to the building. "Ironhide has arrived."

A nice breeze drifted in the base as Ironhide hacked the building's security and raised one of the main hanger doors, allowing himself inside. Once his back wheels crossed over onto the concrete floor he began to transform back into his normal state.

"Ah, nice to see you here," Ratchet greeted him sarcastically. "You're late."

"You could have left the door up for me," he snapped at the medic. Everyone knew he was only joking. Ironhide had a temper, but his friends hardly ever evoked it.

He raised his head to inspect the domed light fixtures attached to the ceiling. They were nothing like the lights he had seen in any human house. "No two human buildings are the same," he remarked. "Efficiency isn't one of their strong points."

"Not every building here has to be a stronghold," Ratchet reminded him gently.

A feeling of an uncomfortable need to change the subject hit Sam. He decided he would join in the conversation.

"So, eh, Ironhide? Have you heard from Captain Lennox lately?" The young army commander was the first thing that popped into his mind that didn't have anything to do with the Autobot vs. Decepticon war.

Sam knew that Ironhide had a fondness for the military man. Both were soldiers; specialists in their fields. They had a lot in common in both interests and personality.

"He and his family are fine, although that child of his cries excessively." Ironhide tried as much as possible to contort his features into a look resembling disgust. He succeeded.

Bumblebee walked over to his much taller companion and placed a hand up on his shoulder in an apologetic manner, as if to say "Sorry you had to deal with that." Instead of saying anything of the sort however, he turned his speakers up slightly higher than necessary and played a recording of a very tired and cranky baby bawling its head off.

"Enough, enough, you!" Ironhide roared as his arms instantaneously changed into cannons glowing with energized light. The crying filled his audio receptors to near capacity. "That's worse than Soundwave! Shut it off!" He wrenched his shoulder out from under Bumblebee's clasp.

Somewhere in between the shouts of anger (mostly from Ironhide) and chuckling (mostly from Mikaela, Sam, Bumblebee, and Ratchet) Sam definitely picked up the feeling that everyone present was glad to be back together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! Wow! Thanks for reading this. It really means a lot to me. I've got semester finals coming up so it may be a few days before there's another update. I promise I'm writing it as fast as I can without rushing it. Thanks again! You're the best!

_**Impact**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

Optimus Prime's tires squealed in protest as he rounded a sharp turn at speeds to high for the rubber to normally withstand. Pressed on by his need to see the humans protected, he raced to reach the hub of military operations and inform them of the threat. The sooner evasive plans could be made and actions taken, then the safer everyone would be.

The night air whistled past, creating a sizeable force of drag. Optimus ignored it and pushed himself onward. Finally his destination came into the view of his localized sensors.

He swerved into a parking lot behind a large pentagonal building and waited until he saw a small beam of yellowish light approaching his way.

Defense Secretary Keller walked briskly toward the huge semi. A slight breeze kept his cheeks looking slightly rosy, a huge contrast to his mood. His hair was slightly out of its normal combed back state and his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept much recently and probably wouldn't any time soon.

Optimus opened his large driver's side door and lowered down a small set of stairs to admit Mr. Keller. Grasping a handle with one hand, Mr. Keller hauled himself up into the large vehicle and thanked Optimus for the stairs that would normally not have appeared.

"You are welcome, friend," Optimus replied, his voice coming slowly from the radio in an attempt not to startle the man in his cab. Mr. Keller's face betrayed no surprise at all. Surely he had seen enough of these robots to learn that not many things were surprising to see from them. Optimus waited for the man to speak. When he did not, he assured them that they were alone. No human ears were anywhere within a quarter mile radius.

He nodded as Optimus began to speak. "Now, onto the most pressing matter. I have located the missing Decepticon, Starscream. You may better recognize him as the F-22 fighter plane. He is currently hiding deep within the crater called Vega on this planet's natural satellite. I can only assume he is waiting for more of Megatron's followers."

Mr. Keller took a moment to soak all of this in. He knew this threat was by far not over. He had been made aware of the fact that even though the All Spark had been destroyed, the millennia long stalemate had been broken. This war would wage on until one side no longer stood. "How many more are coming?" He whispered hoarsely.

"There is no way to know how many more Decepticons may come. We took out many, but many more are still scattered among the stars." Optimus vaguely remembered the faces of some of the Decepticons he had not seen in an age.

"And Autobots?" The man dared to hope.

"I have received a long-range transmission while I was on my way here. A group of four Autobots is on their way to this planet as we speak. They will be attempting entry on the side of the earth opposite the moon as to draw the least amount of attention. I suggest you try to do the same. Plan, but do not change your everyday actions in a manner that would alert the Decepticons to your knowledge. Let Starscream believe he holds the element of surprise. It will only astonish him more when he finds out he does not."

"So Starscream is their leader now?" Keller questioned, trying to get his story straight.

"It would appear so. As Megatron's first lieutenant, he is next in line for leadership, but there is one who could challenge him for the roll. Soundwave has never been loyal to Starscream and may not accept his inferiority to one he has no respect for."

"And what about that blasted thing in Qatar?" the Secretary asked, trying to keep track of everything.

"The Decepticon you mention is called Scorponok. I sent Ironhide to neutralize the threat two weeks ago. Scorponok was no soldier. Ironhide took him easily. His body is buried deep within the sands of Qatar."

"I see," Keller concluded. "What should we do? How can we win this thing?" Mr. Keller stared deeply at the radio console.

Optimus greatly respected this older man. In fact, he regarded him as an equal. The fact that he recognized a stronger force than his own was a rare human quality and one that might very well save the lives of his people some day.

"Keep things at a normal pace for now, but make sure all of your weapons are loaded with high-heat saber rounds, as you call them. Alert your people, but keep them on standby. The possibility may come that you will need to arm the missiles that are capable of reaching into space."

Keller's face paled. Not many people were supposed to know about those, especially not alien beings from another planet. However, he said nothing but a hurried, "Of course."

Optimus fired up his engine. The lights inside the cab came on, lighting up a small area of parking lot around them. "I am sorry, Secretary Keller, but I must be getting back to base now. You will find my COM number stored in your cellular device. If you are in dire need of reaching me, then you may use that to contact me. However, I do not advise you saying too much until we are once again in person."

As he walked down the stairs leading to the pavement, John Keller was once again astounded at the grasp these beings had over his so called 'protected' technology. Then again, these beings were in essence technology themselves. He turned once more to face the red and blue flamed semi truck. Deciding that just leaving was not a pleasant enough farewell, he waved slightly before turning back toward the Pentagon. He had a lot to think about. He would be mulling this over into the wee hours of the morning.

Optimus also had much to consider. With four more Autobots arriving, his numbers on this planet would double. Still though, would it be enough? He eased off of his breaks and slowly maneuvered out of the parking lot. He had no other choice. It would have to be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back again! Writing this seems to take a lot of concentration, so I apologize for the lag in between chapters. Anywho, hope you're liking it, and if you have anything at all to say about the story, I welcome your reviews!

Impact

**Chapter Four:**

Optimus raced once again down the highway at speeds no vehicle from earth could ever hope to reach. He had the entire United States to travel before making it back to Tranquility. But before he reached there, he had a pit stop to make.

The four Autobots were now close enough to earth to use internal COM transmissions. Arcee, Barracuda, Hot Rod, and Chromia had all reported to Optimus via such transmissions and had transferred co-ordinates that would put them somewhere over the rural plains in Kansas. Optimus was racing to meat them in time to assist in their landing.

Optimus's radio blipped as he received a message. He wasn't surprised when no one spoke. Whoever it was transmitting wanted Optimus to speak first, assuring that the link was correct and their leader was not compromised.

"Optimus here. Permission to speak." He could tell by the faint energy signature that Ratchet was trying to contact him.

"Ratchet reporting, sir. How is everything? You have not checked in with anyone for several hours." Optimus could sense a slightly concerned tone to his friend's voice.

"All is well, friend. How is the base? Is it suitable?"

Ratchet chuckled slightly. "Very much so. In case if you haven't noticed, it is 4:27 a.m. I have ordered Sam and Mikaela to go to bed. We have constructed suitable cots for them. Ironhide and Bee are taking a couple of hours to recharge while I keep watch. What time should we expect you back?"

"Not until noon. I have a stop to make before returning to base."

Curiosity piqued at Ratchet's processors, but he quickly calmed it down. If Optimus desired to tell him where he was going and for what reason, then he would. It was not Ratchet's place to ask.

Optimus noticed the medic's pause and was greatly pleased by such trust and respect. "Do not wake everyone, but I must go meet another team of Autobots who will be landing soon. I would like for you to have the Medical Bay assembled before their arrival if it is needed."

Ratchet could barely keep the elation out of his voice. More Autobots? This could turn the tide! "Of course, sir. Consider it done. Any more orders?"

"No, now get one of the others to cover your shift for you. We need you fully charged in case if any of our comrades come in too hot."

"Yes, sir. Ratchet out."

"Optimus out."

A small cold splatter hit Optimus's windshield as he flew down the highway. The cold pinprick barely registered, but Optimus immediately readied his tires for rain. If the road beneath him caused him to slide, then it could be dangerous for human drivers, not just himself.

The tiny pricks of rain became full sized drops and Optimus soon found himself in the middle of a late summer shower.

Up in the cloudy, early morning sky four massive balls of flame flew into the atmosphere, echoing the night when Optimus himself had arrived. Optimus felt rather than saw their presence and sped on with renewed vigor, pausing only to transform into his massive robot form.

He stepped over the rest of the pavement and off into what appeared to be a cornfield. Optimus didn't take the time to fully notice. Something was wrong. He could feel it, and whatever it was, it had nothing to do with the kind of plants he was currently crushing under his huge feet.

The four fireballs slammed into the hard ground in rapid succession.

The ground beneath Optimus trembled as he propelled himself toward the nearest crash site.

Smoke wafted into the air as hot metal met the cool rain. Slowly a large reddish colored form rose to meet Optimus as the Autobot leader skidded to a halt, sending loose sod flying up from the top of the soil.

The red, orange and yellow flamed Autobot stretched awkwardly, letting joints and limbs clink back into place. "Prime, something isn't right with Barracuda," the new comer insisted promptly in a deep, serious voice. "I think she took the landing a little too rough. I could sense her distress as we went down. Whatever it was, it shouldn't have happened."

Optimus lowered a hand, helping Hot Rod the rest of the way into a standing position. He picked out which crash site held Barracuda's energy signature and approached quickly, but cautiously. His bad feelings usually had some substance. Prime thanked his good intuition that he was usually prepared for anything out of the ordinary.

But what he saw next he was not prepared for.

Buried deeply into the dirt, much more deeply than Hot Rod had landed, was an Autobot femme. Optimus could tell that she was struggling to remain online. He wished Ratchet were on hand, but having made a few field repairs himself, Optimus knew that the best way to handle the situation was to get her to the medic,... and fast.

Energon, mixed with rainwater, was already beginning to pool underneath her around her chest plate, which seemed to have taken on most of the brute force of the landing.

Touching a finger to his temple, Optimus decided to wake Ratchet and ask his advice as he bent down toward the injured femme.

"Ratchet reporting, sir. What is it?"

"We have an injured femme, Ratch. Badly injured. I am not sure how to best care for her."

Ratchet could listen past the calm, steady voice to see his leader's true, blind panic. They were about to lose a comrade they had just regained.

"Run a scan and send me her information."

Optimus hated feeling so helpless, medical expertise had never been his forte. But he ran as detailed of a scan as he could and transferred the results to Ratchet.

There was a moment's pause in the COM link as Ratchet read over the results and started running probability assessments.

Hot Rod crouched by the hole and laid a strong hand on Barracuda's chest plate.

"By Primus, her spark is weak, Optimus. I can barely feel a thrum. Something this terrible should have never gone wrong." He looked down to the broken Autobot. "What happened to you?" he asked himself quietly.

Optimus shook his head and narrowed his optics. This definitely wasn't normal. A perfectly functioning Autobot did not just crash land and form a crater for no apparent reason.

Ratchet's voice once again filled the chill air. "It shouldn't hurt her any worse to move her. Load her up carefully and get her to me as quickly as you can. And patch up that Energon leak."

"Yes. Thank you Ratchet. Optimus out."

"I'll ready the bay and the operating table. Ratchet out."

Optimus turned his pained blue optics to Hot Rod. "You're the only other one with an alternate form at the moment. Can you get her to base if I give you the co-ordinates?"

"She's light. I can carry her, if it won't damage her further." Hot Rod concluded as he stepped down into the hole, slowly turned the femme over and brought the end of his arm down to Barracuda's chest plate, ready to solder the metal back together.

"Then do it. The others can follow me."

Optimus reached down once Hot Rod was finished and gently lifted the smaller framed femme into his strong arms. He waited for Hot Rod to transform into his Cybertronian street car form and tenderly placed the now unconscious femme on the bench seat. She barely fit, but it was the best they could do. Hot Rod locked her into place using make shift cuffs he had created out of his seatbelts.

"That should do the job, Prime. I'll get her there as quickly and as safely as I can. You can trust me."

Prime removed a hand from his follower's wing. "I already do, young one. I already do."

The sleek, flamed sports peeled out of the field and off into the distance, leaving the others behind.

Two other smaller femmes were standing a ways behind Optimus, watching the scene with a horrified interest.

The taller of the two took a tentative step toward Optimus. "She'll live, won't she."

"I have no way of knowing, Chromia," Optimus nearly sighed. "However, Barracuda has always been tough. If there's a chance she can pull through, then she will."

The other steely grey femme lowered her head, gazing intently on the broken ground before her.

"A concern, Arcee?" Optimus voiced. "I am glad to have you all back," he added. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"It's not about the Decepticons, Optimus," she very nearly whispered. "It's about 'Cuda."

"Yes? Continue?" Optimus sensed where she was going with this and had calculated the same anxiety himself.

"I believe Barracuda and Jazz..." she paused, not sure how to word her unease. "Well, I think that 'Cuda may,..." she stopped again, unable to continue. She was just too shocked to form the words.

"Yes," Optimus's composed voice of reason stopped her. "I see your point and I'm beginning to fear that I might just agree with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending last time guys! Haha! But it was necessary. You'll soon see where this is going anyway. You'll soon find out what was originally bothering Bee, why Ratchet was upset, and what's wrong with 'Cuda (who is my original character, by the way). Thanks for the reads and reviews! Onward, before I give away the rest of the story!

_**Impact**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

Bumblebee stirred in the east room. The building was abuzz with electronic transmissions. Something was up, and he wasn't included in it. Deciding he would see what this mess was and try to sort it out, he stood up from his sitting position against the wall and tapped into Ratchet's internal transmissions.

"_You're how far away, Hot Rod?" _Ratchet hurried his question.

"_Just a few minutes. I promise, I'm bringing her in as quickly as I can and trying to not mess her up worse."_

Bumblebee distinctly recognized Hot Rod's voice. What was he doing here? When did he arrive? And who else was he and Ratchet speaking of?

"_Well, just get her here."_

The yellow and black Autobot had never heard Ratchet's angry growl, but he was hearing it now. Something terrible must be wrong. Looking around, he noticed Ironhide was already gone.

"Well, piss," Bumblebee adopted human words to bring his frustration to life. Knowing better than to bother Ratchet at a time like this, he directed his question to Ironhide.

"_Where the frag are you, and would someone please tell me what the frag is happening?" _ Bumblebee cursed with rage.

_"Bee, calm down,"_ Ironhide answered, pushing some of his authority into the command. "_Being angry won't help things. Optimus is bringing in a group of Autobots and one of them is seriously injured. Hot Rod is bringing her in now. Prime thought it best that one of us get a little extra recharge, but you can come help in the Med Bay if you'd like. Primus knows Ratchet is driving himself insane with worry."_

"_Then I'm on my way,"_ Bumblebee dropped his angry thoughts. Everyone was only trying to do as they thought best. He disliked such tense situations, but Bumblebee knew he always tended to perform well under pressure.

As he made his way to the main hanger, which Ratchet was hurriedly transforming into a Med Bay, Bee saw Sam and Mikaela running.

"Bee!" Sam shouted as he skidded to a halt, still holding Mikaela's hand and panting slightly from his hard sprint. "What's going on? Are the Decepticons here?"

"No, no," the guardian answered in his husky voice. "More Autobots have arrived, and one of them is gravely wounded. Don't worry though, I'm sure Ratch can take good care of her. I'm going to help."

Bumblebee took a good look at his human companions. Sam looked completely disheveled and confused. His hair was still sticking up on one side from where he had slept and his belt was off centered. Mikaela, on the other hand looked just the same as always. Her lightweight white jacket was zipped half way up, revealing a peak of teal tank top and slightly more of her chest than should be exposed. However, Bee decided that this was usually the normal look for both of them anyway and chose not to bring it up.

"We're coming too. What can we do to help you guys out?" Mikaela questioned the tall, yellow robot as she briskly made her way to the main hanger.

"Ratchet knows better than I," Bumblebee shrugged in reply.

The main hanger had been completely remodeled in a very short amount of time. Tables that had been stacked against the wall on the previous night were now lined up in two rows, side by side and butted up against each other, forming one enormous table to the left of the room.

Another smaller table was stationed near the large one. On it were various cutting, fusing, grinding, and sanding tools along with an assortment of diverse wires of all lengths and types. Other things were scattered among them, but Sam and Mikaela didn't know enough about them for them to hold their interest for very long.

A car diagnostics computer was behind the large table. Mikaela could see where Ratchet had retrofitted it with some of his own Cybertronian equipment to monitor certain Autobot functions.

All in all, they were quite impressed.

Seeing the two human teenagers gawking at his handy work and awaiting further orders, Ratchet turned to them. He looked each of them over in turn before finally setting his optics on Mikaela.

"Mikaela, do you have steady hands?"

"I suppose so," she questioned back, asking in her own way what good that would do.

"Very well. Then I may be in need of your assistance. You're smaller hands can reach and grasp internal wires with a much greater ease than my own. Are you prepared to work for a while? If she is as injured as Optimus's diagnosis tells me, then this could take several hours."

"I'm ready," she swallowed quickly and shot a worried look at Sam. "But I'm afraid I really have no idea what to do."

"You can leave that to me. I've been doing this way too often for far too long," Ratchet let out a sound that resembled a human sigh. "And Sam?"

"Yes?" The boy asked, quite relieved to have some task to do.

"Go with Ironhide. He will meet Optimus and the other two femmes momentarily."

"Femmes?" Sam questioned yet again.

"Yes!" Ratchet raised his piercing blue optics to the ceiling. "Femmes! Females, you dunce! Female Autobots!" The trio of lights in his chest flashed with frustration and annoyance.

"There a-" Sam began, but held back his inquiry. Of course there were female Autobots. Ratchet had just mentioned them. It would be foolish to make him reiterate his point, especially when he was so upset.

"Alright," he quickly covered and ran after Ironhide who had already switched over to his alternate mode of travel, the huge, black GMC Topkick 3600. Sam barely made it through his open driver's door before Ironhide rolled out of the Med Bay and out into the hazy dawn.

Bumblebee busied himself with another large piece of equipment as Ratchet gave Mikaela a quick run down of what she might be seeing. Some of it could be a little rough, he warned.

"Hot Rod is bringing in an injured femme. She's not in good shape at all, and quite honestly, I'm not sure there's much I can do for her. It appears, or at least from Optimus's scans, that she took a landing hard on her chest plate. Something must have thrown off her balance indicators and caused her to go top heavy as she descended through the atmosphere. It's a wonder the impact didn't kill her instantly," he spoke gruffly.

Mikaela put a hand up to her lips as she took in the situation. "Calm down, Ratch," she said using the nickname the Autobots had adopted for him long ago. "You're the best darned mechanic I've ever seen. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Then you have met very few mechanics in your short lifetime," Ratchet volleyed back.

"Yeah,..." she concluded. "But if you really sucked half as much as you think you do, then would Optimus really have you traveling with him of all people?" She looked up to her friend.

"I had never quite looked at it like that," Ratchet sighed as he ran a large hand over the smooth surface of the white operating table.

The concrete beneath the two of them vibrated sharply. Bumblebee dropped the wires he was reconnecting and raced outside. Ratchet scooped up Mikaela and barged his way ahead of the other Autobot.

A large, low-rider sports car was out in their parking lot. Skid marks started way out on the road and ended at an angle to the car's tires. Smoke came from the burnt rubber.

Mikaela had never seen a car like this in her life. Exhaust pipes were grouped in sets of three on either side of the frame. She could only assume that this car came from Cybertron and not earth. Quickly, she directed her attention to what she saw inside.

Strapped, or rather buckled onto the seat was an obviously female Autobot. Mikaela noticed the beauty in her slim face and the difference in her build as Hot Rod lowered the two of them closer to the ground. Frowning slightly, she noticed that there was something disproportional about her structure. She decided that she would bring that up later and focus on getting her to the table now and following Ratchet's orders.

Hot Rod released the locks as Ratchet carefully lifted the offline femme up toward his chest. The smaller Autobot sagged dishearteningly as one of her arms swung awkwardly toward the ground. Ratchet walked her quickly into the Med Bay, letting the others trail behind him.

Mikaela sprinted to keep up. Already thinking on Ratchet's terms, she bent over and grabbed the cord to the diagnostics machine.

"Attach the end of the cable there," Ratchet pointed to an area just below the femme's scratched spark casing as he ran a much more detailed scan, assessing what to do next.

He loosened the femme's chest plate and handed it to Bumblebee who laid it further down on the table where Hot Rod picked it up for examination.

Mikaela noticed that her body was only dark grey, instead of colorful. She guessed that this female Autobot had yet to take on the form of an earth vehicle.

"Well," Ratchet finally spoke.

Mikaela noticed how detached he sounded and worried if there was anything that could be done at all. "Ratch?"

"I hope you're up for the long haul, Mikaela." He answered her vaguely as he stared despondently at his damaged friend.

"Of course. Just tell me what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Impact

_**Chapter Six:**_

"PRIMUS!" Ratchet let out a feral roar as he slammed his fist down on his equipment table, sending electronics flying in every direction.

Bumblebee looked over at Ratchet then cowed back in his corner. He slowly unfolded himself and began to pick up the mess Ratchet had made by extending his arm and letting the magnets draw in the metal. Then, largely unnoticed by the others, he left to go see what Hot Rod was up to after placing the supplies back on the table. He had never seen Ratchet remotely this upset and had absolutely never heard him use the name of Primus in any way less than respectful. The medic was internally swearing in Cybertronian and working his internal processors into an overload trying to save this femme's life.

Bumblebee thought it best to leave the mech to his job. Mikaela could calm him down. Hopefully.

The panels on Ratchet's back twitched uncontrollably and his fist still shook as he pulled it up from its dent in the thick steel table. Ratchet visibly sagged as he looked at the damage he had done.

Mikaela knew better than to fear her large friend. Rather, she feared for him. She had never seen him unstable. True, he was nostalgic at times, preferring to lose himself to his own thoughts, but never so insecure. Something must truly be wrong to cause him this, she thought.

Softly, she padded over to the large mechanic and slowly wrapped her arms around his leg, the only part of him she could reach.

The warm touch instantly brought Ratchet back from whatever possessed him, but she could still sense that pained far away look in his deep blue optics.

"It'll be okay. You can tell me all about it later, if you want, because something tells me what you just went through has very little to do with this situation. But now, come tell me what this means?" She asked him, trying to change the subject and get his mind off of whatever had sparked such intense rage, and then such an overwhelming reaction of misery.

Mikaela pointed at the lower section of the diagnostic monitor. A thin, wavery line showed on the screen.

"That is Barracuda's spark monitor," he explained, still feeling a little testy after such an episode and refusing to look directly at the screen before him.

"Alright, got that," Mikaela nodded as she continued to touch the screen where the line moved slowly up and down, flickering occasionally. "But what is this? What is this shadow beneath it? It's almost as if the feed is picking up on something else and trying to show it too. Is that bad?"

"The monitor is only performing its intended purpose and that is to detect and show spark radiation," Ratchet responded in a detached voice.

"Then,..." Mikaela pursed her lips, trying to understand something she knew very little about. She knew Ratchet was trying to get her to figure it out on her own, but this was something she was entirely unfamiliar with. "Then either her spark is leaking energy-"

"Not possible, or she would be dead," Ratchet quickly interjected, worry clouding over his vocal processors.

"Or there's more than one spark," she whispered. "But that's not possible either. What does that mean, Ratch? What's wrong with her?" Mikaela rubbed a hand over the smooth cool metal of the femme's side. It no longer felt as cold as it did when she first arrived. Perhaps they would be able to save her after all. If only Ratchet would tell her what was wrong!

Then she remembered the abnormalities in this Autobot's frame. She was certainly feminine in form. That was not her problem, but some of her features seemed slightly stretched. You had to look carefully to see it, but especially around her mid–

"Oh, my, Ratchet! Is that even possible?" She breathed as realization hit her. "Can? Can Autobots? Is that even possible?"

Mikaela continued to sputter as Ratchet turned his gaze toward her.

"Our two species are more alike than you realize. Now you see why I am so worried. There is more than just Barracuda's life at stake," he sighed. "I have not seen a Sparkling in ages. To my knowledge, none have been born since before Megatron seized power. He saw females as weak and had those he could find killed or captured to be his little playthings."

Mikaela gasped in horror, "That's terrible. But does this mean that your race can survive without the All Spark?"

Ratchet's head hummed past thoughts and memories. "Technically, it does, but only if we can move past it. It is past time we learned to stop depending on the Cube and focus on more important things than power struggles. I will need to speak to Optimus about this. He is not far away now."

Sam sat in Ironhide's front passenger's seat, staring blankly at the road before him. Trees whipped past outside the window. These poor guys just couldn't seem to get ahead, Sam thought. First it was the Decepticons causing their problems and now a tragic mishap was threatening one of their lives.

He swiveled around to look behind him. They were moving so fast that Sam could barely make out objects they had just passed.

"How fast are we going, Hide?" He asked in awe.

"Very close to 380 miles an hour," Ironhide concluded through his speakers. Showing a bit of his pride, he added, "Normal cars would be ripped apart at such speeds."

"Well, good thing I have my seatbelt on," Sam chuckled nervously.

"We must get to Optimus quickly. Stop worrying; you are not in danger." The Topkick chastised Sam for his anxious tone. "The faster we are able to regroup and form a defense, the less damage our enemy can do."

Sam listened intently and picked up on an old intuition. "That's not all you're worried about," he accused.

"What do you mean, Punk?"

"Is there a robot _woman_ involved?" he teased.

Ironhide rocked his frame heavily downward, then upward, causing Sam to jolt, nearly hitting his head on the top of the cab. "You know of Autobot femmes for only a few short minutes, and suddenly you think every choice I make has to do with one of them?"

"Hey, hey now! It's not really that!" He tried to run some of his own damage control. "You just got that twinge to your voice there. I dunno,... it happens to Miles all the time when he's thinking about some girl, but doesn't want to spill the beans."

"You're sentence makes no sense," Ironhide accused. What is this concept of spilling the beans?"

"Talk about it. It's what bro's do. Sorry," Sam caught his sudden slip into slang. "It's what guys do. So... what's she like?"

"Who says there even is a _'robot woman involved'?_" Ironhide growled over his radio.

"Uh,... well, I mean, if it's a robot man, that's cool too! I wasn't-"

"A disgusting concept," Ironhide sneered. "True, Autobots choose their sparkmates not on gender basis, but on the compatibility of their sparks... Still though. I find I like the femmes. It is similar to you and your 'Busty Beauties', no?"

Sam blushed heatedly. "You got me there... Of course, 'Kaela would kill me if she knew I ever had one of those magazines.

"We are nearing our destination," Ironhide changed the subject. "Don't ask questions. It's likely Prime will be busy and have much to say. Bee can explain to you later."

Sam nodded his head in agreement as Ironhide wheeled himself over to a truck stop parking lot.

After less than a minute's wait, Sam could see a huge blue and red semi truck approaching. Optimus's form blocked out the two smaller Autobots until they were all in the parking lot. A rather small magenta motorcycle swerved around to a stop. Atop it sat what Sam assumed to be a holographic projection of a blonde woman in a pink wind suit. Beside her, closest to Sam and Ironhide, sat a slightly larger, silver Harley with a brunette clad in blue jeans and a tight Saosin tee shirt.

Optimus spoke first. "Sam Witwickey, these are my allies, Chromia and Arcee." First the brunette waived, then the blonde. "Chromia is my second lieutenant and Arcee is my hyperspace navigator. Chromia and Arcee, this is Samuel Witwickey. He risked his life to protect the Cube and in turn saved my life and destroyed Megatron."

Sam leaned out of Ironhide's open window. "Howdy do?" He waved, putting on a grin, as he looked over each of the newcomers.

"I am pleased to meet you, Sam," Chromia's hologram spoke for her as she straightened her long ponytail in her Harley Davidson cap. "I see you've tamed Ironhide?"

Ironhide's engine grumbled to life. "Enough."

Arcee chuckled as her image turned to look at Sam once more. "Thank you for your service then. You seem most invaluable."

Sam blushed again and decided he would sit back down and let the Autobots get to it. However, they were soon rolling again because Optimus suggested they wait until they get to base to do any serious talking. One of the gas station attendants had taken an eye to Chromia's rider and was trying to listen in on their conversation.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as Ironhide made a slight detour in order to drive through a puddle and spray the poor man as he passed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay... so this chapter is shorter than the rest, I know... but it's intense, so forgive me. I'm completely drained after finishing it.

Impact

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Ratchet looked to his assistant as he sensed Optimus's approach.

"It's okay. I can look after her," Mikaela smiled weakly, as if still trying to convince herself. "I'll come get you if anything changes."

Placing a large hand on her shoulder, Ratchet thanked the girl and made his way out of the door. Bumblebee and Hot Rod came from another room and followed him outdoors where Optimus, Ironhide, Arcee, and Chromia were waiting.

Sam climbed out of Ironhide and allowed him to transform back into his preferred mode. He glanced at all the others then turned his attention back toward the medical bay where he had last left Mikaela.

"I'll catch you up later, Sam," Bumblebee squatted down nearer to Sam's level. "Go ahead and help Mikaela look after Barracuda."

Sam nodded gravely before sprinting back into the new headquarters.

Optimus surveyed the perimeter, looking high and low, letting his unsurpassable scanning processors find every detectable threat. There were none.

Once he deduced this he spoke. "Autobots,... we have a grave threat looming over us. Starscream is gathering his followers. There is no way to tell how many will answer his call. Regardless, he is undoubtedly a threat. He has spent many eons under the tutelage of Megatron. His attack will come swiftly,... and when it does, we must be prepared. Unfortunately, even if we leave this world, Starscream will still have a personal vendetta against the humans. We must protect them. This is not their war." He gestured by throwing his arm out to the side. "Chromia, have you learned anything new?" His tone strained as he raised his other hand to the bridge of his nose.

"There was a garbled transmission from the Elkatar Quadrant. It mentioned something about a ship there and... Elita," she whispered as she looked downward.

Optimus's arm fell limply to his side. "Did it say anything else?"

"I'm afraid that the rest of the transmission was too weak to salvage a coherent message."

"Then it can be discussed later," Optimus ended the topic, but a sense of despair and worry still clouded the air.

"Prime," Hot Rod started his statement with concern for his leader. "Is there anything that we can do to prepare?"

"Lennox speaks all the time of this country's military might. The United States will be more than eager to assist us," Ironhide speculated.

"And we will let them. Any effort they make, any achievement will be most advantageous. Honestly, right now the best thing we can do is rest and build our facilities. This will no doubt be a long and drawn out struggle. We should be prepared." Optimus's speech slowed as he continued. "Forgive me friends, but I find I am in desperate need of recharge. Too much stress has put a load on my systems."

"Then this can resume later," Ratchet insisted. "Or I'll have two patients in my Med Bay, and in its current state, that is more than I could handle. Get some rest,... all of you. Doctor's orders."

Ironhide grumbled crankily at being told what to do, but no one objected as Ratchet ushered them all inside.

"There's a large room to the east of the Medical Bay. It may not be comfortable at the moment, but it will serve its purpose. Go rest."

He waved them all inside the door with a hand and suddenly paused when he saw Bumblebee still standing as if he hadn't heard the medic's command.

"Bee?"

"Hmm?" He responded at length. He could see some of the anxiety written on the exhausted doctor's face. "Oh, don't trouble yourself with me, Ratch. I've just been wondering all day about how I would ever tell Barracuda about Jazz if we met her again. I never thought I'd have to tell her so quickly. How do you tell someone that the one they love is gone, especially when they've recently been through so much?" The confusion was plain to see in Bumblebee's sapphire orbs. All of the words he could never find were spoken silently there.

"Yes," Ratchet whispered harshly, beginning to shake once more. His hands clamped together to form fists at his sides. "How to tell her, especially now that she carries his Sparkling?"

Ratchet continued to shudder uncontrollably as his smaller friend suddenly understood and came to him in a firm embrace, allowing them both to sink to the ground slowly.

"Primus, Ratchet. You weren't made to have to deal with all of this... not again."

The older Autobot quivered under Bumblebee's protective hand. He collapsed on his knees and stared at the ground. "I know now much more than I knew then," he whispered. "I failed Ge-" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. "I failed her. I failed our,... our –" He stopped himself again. "And then Jazz," he sighed lamentably. "I won't lose again. I can't afford to. I won't."

"Shh," Bumblebee cooed to his friend, trying to quiet his sorrows. Soft music flowed from his speakers. "You did all that anyone was able to do. Losing Gemma and your Sparkling was beyond your control. Don't blame yourself. Gemma certainly never would have."

Energon tears ran gradually down Ratchet's face and dropped into the dust as he carefully picked himself up. Loosing control of himself was a feat he rarely accomplished. His trembling slowed as Bumblebee stood behind him, draping the medic's arm across his shoulder. "Come now, you're deactivated on your feet. Get some recharge. I'll watch 'Cuda. You've got a whole team observing her. I promise if anything changes, we'll let you know."

Ratchet only looked blankly at him in response. Bumblebee however, knew exactly what he was trying to say. Bee knew better than anyone else did what it was like to loose the ability to convey your feelings.

"Go get some rest. We're all here with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! **

Impact

_**Chapter Eight:**_

Sam held Mikaela's hand, trying to comfort her. In less than twenty-four hourstheir world had once again turned up side down. Neither had been foolish enough to think that this fight was over, but neither had expected to see any more Autobots, much less female ones, and very much less one that was expecting. Sam still couldn't wrap his mind around how that one happened. Mikaela didn't care to invision just how robot mating worked. She just accepted the fact that it obviously had.

"So, so this Sparkling thing, it's like a baby?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Kinda, but not completely. Ratchet said it was just another spark. Something to the effect of a femme has an extra spark casing in her abdomen. She carries the developing Sparkling until it is ready to be placed into a body. Isn't that amazing, Sam?"

"Uh,... yeah. I mean, I guess it is,... it's just," his train of thought wondered off.

"Terrible timing, you mean?" Bumblebee looked up from the piece of communications equipment he was currently rewiring.

Mikaela twisted around to face Bee properly. "Well, I suppose it is,... being in the middle of a war, but maybe it couldn't have come at a better time. A baby brings hope, doesn't it? This little thing could be a joy to have around. We can all take care of it like a big happy family." She smiled at the dumbstruck boy holding her hand. She would have to worry about how that spark was going to get out and get a body later... Right now, she just needed something to celebrate.

Sam half way grinned back at her. Were women always this way when it came to babies? "A big happy family. Sure. I'd like to be a part of that, but if this little Sparkling thing poops as much as a human baby does, then don't put me on diaper duty!"

Mikaela play slapped him across the shoulder, chuckling as she repositioned herself on her stool so that she could see both her patient and her boyfriend. "Sam!" She scoffed.

"What?" His brown eyes reflected the blue light in Barracuda's monitor. "I have no desire to see what comes out of that things rear end."

"Autobots do not secrete waste like humans, thank you. We are much more efficient," Bumblebee cleared up the matter for them. "And our bodies do not change and grow like yours. For the most part, the body we are placed in at 'birth' is the one we stay in for life."

Mikaela nodded, suddenly disinterested in Bumblebee's descriptions of Autobot life. "Sam," she whispered harshly again.

"Well, I don't like diapers!"

"No, Sam," she stood up and drug Sam closer to the grey Autobot on the table. "I think she may be waking up. Look there!" She pointed to the monitor. "See this line here; it's moving more quickly. The wave crests are much closer together. And see! I think she just moved!" Mikaela's voice picked up a bit of excitement and panic at the same time. "I know it hasn't been but a couple of hours, but go get Ratchet!" She shoved Sam in the direction of the east room. "Go on!"

The girl took another quick moment to shove unkempt strands of raven coloured hair out of her face as Sam ran into the next room. Leaning slightly over her patient's face, she could just see a glow in the femme's optics. But something wasn't right. That glow... it wasn't quite-

Mikaela jumped back, barely managing to keep from shouting Bumblebee's or Ratchet's name as the medical officer made his way to the table that served as a hospital bed.

"Ratch," she whispered hoarsely. "Ratch, she's not right. She's not right," Mikaela continued to back away closer to the standing Autobot medic and shook her head.

"She appears fine, for now," Ratchet stated, obviously confused by his assistant's odd behaviour. "Although she is beginning to wake up. Why, did she scare you when she first began to stir?"

"How can you not notice," she took the Autobot by his large wrist and pulled him closer to the waking femme on the table and leaving Sam to stand by Bumblebee, confused as always.

"Look there, at her eyes," her hand trembled as she pointed out her concern. "They're glowing, as if she's waking up. But they're red! They're red!"

Ratchet groaned slightly as he picked Mikaela up and sat her back down on her stool. "I'm sorry that I forgot to explain. I did not mean for this to frighten you. Quite honestly, sometimes I forget that you two were not always with us on Cybertron."

"I think all of us forget that at times," Bumblebee interposed.

Sam ran over to stand behind Mikaela, putting his hands on her shoulders, as Ratchet launched into explanation mode.

"A very long time ago, our friend, Barracuda," he emphasized friend considerably, "was captured and tortured by Decepticons. They took her into their laboratories and performed a number of unspeakable experimentations on her. Finally, they tried to turn her into a Decepticon by erasing the outer traits that mark her as an Autobot. They tainted her blue optics to red and emblazoned the symbol of Megatron here on her thigh," Ratchet pointed to a section of very scarred metal where the top of the Decepticon symbol was still visible.

"Of course," Bumblebee added, "it is more than just appearances that make us Autobots what we are."

"Yes," Ratchet continued his explanation, "His experiment failed. We were able to rescue her soon after, quite fortunately. She was scheduled to be terminated not long before we arrived at the laboratory. Luckily, we made it in time to save her life."

"Ugh," Mikaela quivered underneath Sam's hands. "How terrible. How beastly!" She looked up at Ratchet, her eyes once again rimmed with tears. "But will she live?"

Ratchet leaned over his patient, looking her straight in the face. "I believe it is possible," he answered Mikaela before speaking to his patient.

"Barracuda?" he questioned softly.

"Ratch?" She made a sound much like a cough. "Primus, I never thought I would see you again. Something happened when I crash landed. The last thing I remember was going down at an entirely wrong angle at speeds much to high to attempt a landing. I don't know anything else after that."

"You crash landed, taking much of the force of the landing on your chest plate, knocking everything upward, severing most of the wires controlling your motor skills. That is why you are as of now unable to move. Once you are in better health, I will repair the damage." He smiled down at her. "It's a miracle of Primus that you're still alive. Hot Rod got you to me just in time."

She turned her head slightly at the sound of Bumblebee approaching carefully.

"Where are the others?" She asked with concern.

Bumblebee didn't reply, although it was clearly he who was being addressed.

Ratchet covered for him, giving him longer to plan his reply when the dreaded question came. "The others are recharging in the next room."

"Good," she spoke up before Ratchet could get another word out. "Can you go get Jazz, please? I need to tell him about, tell him about our-"

"Sparkling," Ratchet interrupted, falling back on his purpose as a medic. "How long have you known?"

"Some where near to a month and a half," Barracuda answered with worry. "It is still alive?"

"All appears well, for now, yes."

"Oh, good. I knew it just had to be alright," she looked up at Ratchet thankfully. "Can you go get Jazz now, please?"

Bumblebee took a step closer. He couldn't bring himself to look at the gravely injured femme a second longer, so he focused his attention on the floor in front of his feet.

"What?" she questioned. "Is Jazz off world on a mission?"

Bumblebee reached down to the table, picking up one of Barracuda's limp hands and placing it in both of his.

The cold temperature of the steel surprised him. Continuing to look at the floor, he spoke. "Jazz isn't here, 'Cuda. He instructed me to tell you if anything happened to him," he finally brought his face up to look at hers. "Jazz is gone. He fell in battle against Lord Megatron. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to save him."

Mikaela squeezed tightly on Sam's hand and lead him through the door to the next room. She didn't want to startle the already emotionally drained femme. Sam understood and followed quietly.

Barracuda did not say a word. Servomotors whined as she tried to move and found herself unable. She stared with an unwavering gaze up at the ceiling above her, silently refusing to break down. "No," was all she could whisper.

Bumblebee rubbed her hand gently between both of his own before leaving her to Ratchet's care and going to inform Optimus that the patient was fully awake and aware of her Sparkmate's death.

"It can't be, Ratchet," she looked up at him, pleading with her ruby orbs. "I couldn't sense his presence when I woke up. Tell me he isn't gone and this is just some bad dream. Tell me I'm in a nightmare and I haven't woken up yet."

Ratchet placed a hand on the femme's damaged armour plating, rubbing it with care. "I'm afraid that even if I told you all you wished to hear, it would still not be true. The All Spark is also destroyed. All attempts to revive him with the remaining shard of the All Spark have failed. I can't bring him back." He brought his hand to rest over her slightly swollen abdomen. "But Jazz hasn't left you. He lives on here, inside your Sparkling and inside of your memories. We will all teach your Sparkling of its father and no one will ever forget him and the sacrifices he made. We owe him that."

Barracuda sniffed slightly. Touched by Ratchet's kind words, she stared up at him, still leaking tears. "Thank you. Thank you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Impact 

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Bumblebee slowly knelt down to face his commander. He hated to have to wake Optimus after such little rest, but orders were orders. Sighing lightly, he stretched out to touch Optimus but his arm stopped just before his hand met metal.

Taking a moment to examine the Autobot before him, Bumblebee realized just how weary and worn his leader truly looked. His features kept the same shape they always had, but numerous scratches and small chips in his glistening red and blue plate-armour became apparent upon closer inspection. Battle had taken its toll on the ancient sovereign. Just looking at Optimus made Bumblebee feel tired and old.

Brushing a finger lightly over Optimus's shoulder was all it took to bring him to full awareness. His head swiveled and his optics locked on his subordinate. "She is awake?" he asked, immediately immersed back into the world around him.

"Yes," Bee answered at length, thinking of a way to tell Prime that Barracuda was expecting. Delicate situations were not Bumblebee's forte.

"And does she know about Jazz?" Optimus inquired, pushing himself into a more upright sitting position, readying himself for what he knew was coming.

"She does. Ratchet is with her now. But Optimus, there is more to her situation than just a broken body and a broken spark," Bumblebee brought on the topic he needed to discuss. His voice scratched slightly in his vocal casing. He still wasn't quite used to using it again.

"She carries a Sparkling?"

Bumblebee cocked his head slightly, confused as to how Optimus could know so much without being told.

"Yes Bee, I knew. Or rather I suspected and your vague explanation confirms it for me," Optimus sighed bluntly before continuing. "Chromia and Arcee were also suspicious. I believe that the cause for her rough landing was the Sparkling she carries," he voiced his concern. "I'm not a medic by any means, but the only reason I can come up with for her flawed sense of balance was a need to protect the Sparkling. Barracuda's need for self preservation was over-ridden I suppose. I shall take it up with Ratchet. She is well for the time being, I presume?"

Bumblebee was amazed by Optimus's ability to come up with the strangest ideas that almost always turned out to be the truth. "Ratchet and Mikaela are looking after her now," Bumblebee confirmed as he rose and extended a hand to his trusted friend.

"Bee,"

Bumblebee's optical sensors squinted in confusion at such an informal address from his usually proper commander. Optimus rarely used nicknames and when he did, it meant that he was either truly touched or deep in thought.

"Yes, sir?" He asked quizzically, eager to hear his leader's words.

"You are much appreciated." Optimus grasped Bee's proffered hand and raised himself from the ground as quietly as he could, forcing his internal motors to cut down on sound emissions. Ironhide, Hot Rod, Chromia, and Arcee remained offline, curled and stretched into various sitting positions. He smiled sadly as he noticed Chromia slumped over on Ironhide's shoulder, her head on his chest plate. He had faith that those two would work out their differences and become Sparkmates one day.

Side by side the two Autobots walked back into Ratchet's Med Bay.

Bumblebee paused as he saw Sam and Mikaela standing silently in-between the two rooms, looking back at the scene they had slipped away from. He motioned to them with a hand and they reluctantly shuffled over toward him, Sam gazing up to him for an explanation.

"Momentarily," he whispered in reply to Sam's silently plea.

Sam nodded and swallowed hard.

"It's alright, you can follow us in," Optimus invited, turning slightly to face the two and wave them over to him.

Standing behind his guardian as a toddler would cower behind a parent, Sam watched Optimus greet his injured comrade. Although Optimus blocked most of Sam's view, he could see the injured femme's sparkling ruby eyes lock on Optimus as if he was her only hope.

A shaky, raspy, feminine voice rose from her vocal processors. "He didn't suffer, did he, Optimus? Please tell me he didn't." More tears streaked their way down the sides of her scratched facial plating.

Optimus leaned down nearer to his friend. "I am certain he did not. He would have passed instantly." Optimus put a palm up to Barracuda's cheek, sending a comforting message as he warmed the exterior plating where it touched her. "You have nothing to fear here, 'Cuda," he used her pet name. "Here you will be safe and we will look after your Sparkling. Rest now and we can speak more later."

The faintest trace of a smile crept across Barracuda's scratched and scared visage as she gazed up at her leader, the reason she continued to hope. If anyone could think of a way to get Jazz back, it would be Optimus. And then with that idea, Ratchet could formulate a plan. They had never failed her before, and all she would have to do was wait.

Unfortunately Jazz, however loved, cherished, and missed by the Autobots, was not the top precedence on Optimus's priority list.

Shortly before making his way in to console his injured friend, his over-tuned sensors had picked up movement in the Decepticon base's vicinity. Preparations were being completed on the moon base. A good number of additional Decepticons were soon to arrive, Optimus was sure of it.

They had to formulate a plan, and quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Impact**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

Starscream frantically rerouted his sensors to find Frenzy. That little slag was way past overdue in checking in with the new Lord of the Decepticons. It had taken Starscream a great deal of thought, but he had finally contrived a purpose for the overly annoying and chatty little 'droid.

"Frenzy," he screeched angrily over com-link as his sensors found the lock they searched for. "Are the landing co-ordinates transmitted?"

"Y-Y-Yes my Lord," Frenzy stuttered away in his native Cybertronian. Overzealous and prepared for his next mission he launched into his next thoughts. "A-Are you r-r-ready for me to rende-rendezvous with Barricade d-down on earth?"

Starscream inclined his optics down toward the planet before him, watching the slowly rotating masses of grey covering the blue and brownish green landscape. "Patience, weakling," he chastised. "You will dispatch when I say you may. You will leave at the exact moment of Soundwave and Thundercracker's arrival. My need for you is finished. Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes, my Lord," came the hurried reply. "Space debris," he mumbled repeatedly to himself, reciting portions of his lord's plan, looking up to Starscream for approval.

Instead of acknowledging the mini-con, Starscream turned his gaze back up the dark and starry void before him. Soundwave and Thundercracker were due to arrive any moment. He focused his attention on how he would prove his dominance to Soundwave in particular. That hulking piece of space junk had never looked up to Starscream in the way that he should have. One slip up and Starscream would find himself dealing with a threat potentially much more ominous than Optimus Prime himself. If Soundwave tried to seize control and took a faction of the Decepticons with him, he could start yet another battle that Starscream did not need. Starscream would have to prepare himself to deal with deviance and defiance at the first sign. There would be no second chances. His punishments would be cruel and they would be ruthless.

Shuddering at the pleasure and anticipation his old rival's pain and fury, Starscream once again refocused his attention on the base.

All preparations were complete. He took a moment to congratulate himself on the idea of suctioning magnetized material out of the moon-rock and building his base with it. '_Ingenious,' _he whispered to himself. _'Lord Megatron would never have thought of such a brilliant plan. I would have been justly rewarded.'_ Priding himself, Starscream realized that he had already been justly rewarded; by himself. Now command of the Decepticons belonged to him and he alone would enjoy the full bounty of whatever was to come from their imposed rule. He would be the spearhead of the Decepticon race, the catalyst for their regime. _'Once Soundwave and Thundercracker arrive we can collaborate on how to foil the Autobots and retrieve the All Spark from the ocean depths. Once that is complete, perhaps we can build an army, effectively crippling the Autobots, the only ones with the possible capabilities and means of even hindering us.'_

Starscream smirked as he turned toward the still babbling Frenzy. "Silence," he spat as he extended his leg to meet the tiny pest head-on, sending him sprawling toward the opposite end of the crater. "I sense their arrival. Be prepared to execute your orders, underling."

Frenzy snapped his neck back into an upright position and scuttled up toward the rocky surface of the moon, twitching his four optic extenders and trying to restore their function. Letting loose a mechanical sigh, he climbed into the centrifuge specially designed to launch him to Earth's surface and then compressed his metal body.

Nanoseconds before he would have scrummed to the pressure of the centrifuge's centrifugal force, the mini-con was violently sling-shotted into space. As he sped towards earth, Frenzy could sense the threatening presence of Soundwave and the ardent energy of Thundercracker. They had landed safely, just as Lord Starscream had predicted they would.

No smoke rose from the two newly formed craters. There was no oxygen to form combustion. Dust swept in thin, wafting clouds above the landing sight, still slowly falling back into gravity's place.

Starscream approached quickly and confidently. The larger of the two Decepticons was already emerging from his cramped up, traveling form. Clinking his joints and limbs back into position, he rose, standing nearly as tall as Starscream and commanding just as much authority in his own blunt way.

"Soundwave," Starscream greeted coldly as another life form appeared behind the first. "And Thundercracker, it's time we get to work. Follow me."

Starscream led them both to his newly formed base. As he went to enter the open doorway, Soundwave vied to go through first. Slamming a powerful leg down just modicums away from the base of Soundwave's foot, Starscream glared at his subordinate with flaming crimson orbs.

"I will not tolerate impudence. This will be the last instance of your arrogance."

He roughly shouldered Soundwave back out of his way and entered his new base, the foundation of his rule. Now his true reign started. The true test of his abilities and leadership would most certainly follow. Deep within his spark, Starscream rejoiced. This was chance he had so longed for, ever since coming under Megatron's tutelage. He was ready.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay last chapter. With all state tryouts and clinic, my schedule has been hectic. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I refused to rush this, so hopefully now things will be getting back to a more normal schedule. Thanks! Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! It has been absolutely ages since I've updated this fic. I've been going through some tough times in my life for the past few months and that has forced me to delay some of my fanfiction work. However, I plan to trudge on and continue this story! So here goes!**

**Impact:**

**Chapter Eleven**

Optimus leaned back against the Med Bay wall. Although his body was in the Autobot base, his fine-tuned scanning sensors were turned toward the moon above. He had proposed building a moon base himself, but it seemed Starscream had already beaten him to it.

Optimus focused his sensors to a slight energy signature reading from the middle of Vega. Upon further inspection the energy reading showed four weaker signals underneath the original.

"Soundwave," Optimus nearly growled before slipping back into his trance-like state.

Ratchet turned from his patient on the makeshift table to his leader. The Prime sat slumped against the wall with an elbow on one knee and his hand at his temporal processes. He ran a quick scan of his own. Optimus was not in pain, he concluded, only deep in thought, heavily immersed in his work. Ratchet turned back to work of his own and started reconnecting the currently offline Barracuda's motor capabilities.

Optimus let out an uncharacteristic swear as he located all four of Soundwave's minions as well as Thundercracker.

Minicons were pests and usually employed by the Decepticons for spywork and infiltration. They were incredibly useful and efficient because of their low energy readings that most Autobots were not sensitive to. Optimus however could almost always feel their presence. Only when he was truly worked up over something did he overlook them. Thundercracker did prove himself to be a threat, but no more so than the average Decepticon. He could be neutralized easily.

Optimus widened his sensors from the localized moon area and did a sweeping, grid-patterned search of the stars beyond.

The tiniest of blips echoed in Optimus's consciousness. He had to reboot his systems in order to make sure it was really and truly there. Sure enough an incredibly faint signal beeped its slow way ever closer. If he had not been so focused on detecting every discernible threat, he never would have detected this.

Ratchet immediately noticed the shift in Optimus's demeanor. He left Mikaela and Sam without so much as a word of explanation. Mikaela tried to continue reconnecting Barracuda's internal circuitry as the medic cautiously stepped toward his leader.

Mikaela and Sam stared in awe as Ratchet reverently knelt to Optimus's level. The aged Autobot leader was still slumped against the wall in a concerned and drained posture. Sam tugged slightly on Mikaela's hand. He might not have electronic sensors to register, but his basic human intuition picked up on the fact that the atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically. He didn't know what was about to happen. He hadn't noticed Optimus move at all in the last couple of hours. Perhaps Ratchet had noticed some change in vitals that he was unaware of. The thought of something happening to the spearhead of the Autobot cause was more than Sam could bear and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He slowly slipped an arm around Mikaela's shoulders, taking comfort when the warm skin of her neck touched the cotton of his sleeve.

Ratchet placed one of Optimus's hands in his own, alerting wizened leader of the closeness of his presence. It seemed to take ages for Optimus to even react, but when his insipid blue optics flashed open a mixed look of pain, loss, and despair filled their age-old depths.

"What did you see?" Ratchet asked, his voice soft and husky in a well-conditioned comforting manner.

Tiny motors in Optimus's mouth clinked, but for the first time in Sam's limited experience, the Autobot was unable to form words. He looked instead downward, fixing his gaze upon his hand wrapped in two of Ratchet's own.

"The Ark," he managed in but a whisp of his normal voice.

Ratchet understood the injured look in Optimus's visage immediately, and although they didn't understand the meaning of what Optimus had just revealed, they silently decided to leave the two Autobots alone. Whatever he found must have been truly special to Optimus to cause this effect. Even when he had lost his trusted friend and soldier, Jazz, it had only caused a sigh of lament and a brief epitaph. Optimus was not one to openly grieve. Usually.

Quietly Mikaela took Sam's hand once more and led him through the open door to the east room where the other Autobots were catching a couple of hours of recharge.

Ratchet dredged up memories and long forgotten images of the Ark and those who were supposedly aboard it during its final voyage from Cybertron countless years ago.

He thought it had went out for a routine visit to a small planet at the edge of Cybertron's solar system. He believed Ultra Magnus had been the pilot, but he wasn't sure anymore. The data was so old that Ratchet had stored it in the recesses of his mind where it had been sacrificed for more current and relevant information.

Sam found Bumblebee sitting comfortably in the far corner of the "Recharge Chamber" as Ironhide had dubbed it. He darted over to small yellow and black painted Autobot, somehow sensing that Bumblebee could help Optimus's situation. He promptly tapped Bee sharply on the leg.

Baby blue optics flicked open in shock.

Sam put a finger to his lips, motioning to the other sleeping forms in the room. He stood quickly and beckoned his guardian to follow as he nearly tiptoed out of the room.

Mikaela shot him a questioning look, although she believed she understood what Sam was trying to do.

He led Bumblebee to the doorway where Ratchet still knelt in silent vigilance over his leader.

Bumblebee nodded his acknowledgement to Sam and patted him on the shoulder in a show of his appreciation.

Bee joined the mech by Optimus's side.

It was as if Optimus sat frozen, unable to process the information that just went through his nanocircuits. His optics stared at images long past and places long gone.

Bumblebee moved swiftly to Optimus's side, setting on the floor beside him and placing a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"I know what it is like to not be able to find the words," Bee soothed softly.

Ratchet looked crossways to the young mech, furrowing his facial plates into a confused yet trusting expression.

Optimus finally moved, turning his head to face the young soldier he considered as dear to him as a son.

Ratchet put his gyros to work and stood up, retreating to the East Room to give Bumblebee and Optimus their space. He put a hand to Sam and Mikaela's shoulders as he passed, shepherding them into the Recharge Chamber.

Bee gave Optimus his time, setting silently with him for nearly a quarter of an hour before anything changed. Optimus was a soldier. A leader. He was not supposed to show weakness in front of his following.

Bee, however, didn't seem to mind waiting.

Optimus still couldn't locate the proper words in either English or Cybertronian. Speaking at all would give him cause for hope, and after so many let downs, he wasn't sure his system could handle another disappointment. Instead he forced his holograph projector into gear and transmitted a small image onto the floor.

Bee watched silently as a miniature version of the Ark sat on a Cybertronian launch pad. Ultra Magnus walked around the ship, checking the hull once more in a customary procedure.

A small steely-green form walked out of the ship and over to Ultra Magnus, speaking to him in words long forgotten and beckoned him inside quickly. Ultra Magnus understood even if Bee could not and ran through the open door. The orange panel slid shut half a second later and boosters fired, lifting the ship into the air as Optimus's projection faded out.

Optimus continued staring blankly at the spot where the miniature Ark and Elita had been only seconds before. He creaked his way into a standing position and moved sluggishly toward one of the Med Bay's larger windows. Bumblebee followed promptly.

Bee placed a hand on either of his leader's shoulder panels and eased Optimus into a turn to face him. Bee looked up at him with pained blue orbs.

"It is alright to cry," he said simply.

"What if it isn't her," Optimus's gravely voice whispered. "What if I've only led myself on again, Bee?"

With that the old mech laid his head on the young soldier's shoulder as energon tears streamed from his optics.

"Battle with Megatron was easier than facing the prospect of my last hope turning false."

Bee couldn't find the words. He put an arm around his good friend's back in support and silently cried with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fic here! I would really, seriously appreciate it if you guys review! I read all of the reviews I get and I welcome new ideas.

**Impact**

**Chapter Twelve**

Optimus sighed deeply before forcing himself to stand upright on his own. His soldier's iron will kicked into gear once more and immediately the tears stopped. He rolled his head up and around in a slow arch, popping the gears of his neck back into their proper alignment.

"Can I get you some energon, Sir?" Bumblebee asked politely, as if Optimus had not just been sobbing on his shoulder.

"That would be nice, young friend," Optimus voiced, his processors emitting a scratchy sound. He faced the small yellow mech in front of him. Bee was still young, but he was strong. He had been torn limb from limb by Megatron before he was sent to earth. Somehow he had defied all hope and survived. Optimus was learning to see this new found potential in his compassionate soldier.

He only hoped Elita shared Bumblebee's ability to defy the odds.

Elita...

Just the thought of her brought back floods of memories and old data. It had been near to a human century since Optimus had last laid optics on his Sparkmate. Yet he remembered everything about her perfectly.

"Elita," he whispered the name he had not allowed himself to speak in years.

Bumblebee handed Optimus a shiny container filled with energon fuel. "It's alright to hope, Optimus," he soothed, using his leader's familiar name instead of his title of Prime. "You're not the only one who wishes for her safe return."

Optimus looked into Bee's baby blue optics. '_He really is wise in his own way_' Optimus thought to himself.

"Yes. It's strange," he said, taking a step back toward the window to look at the sun shining in the high in the sky. "Living without half of yourself for so long..."

Ratchet entered from the east doorway. "It is," he agreed. "When I lost Gemma," he made a noise akin to a human cough. "Well, you know how I was. I grieved for months. But you, Prime, you haven't allowed yourself to grieve at all. It's okay to feel negative emotion. We won't think you're weak if you do." He reached out and patted his leader comfortingly on the plating of his large red and blue flamed arm. "You aren't alone here."

Optimus savored the tangy metallic flavor of the energon as it settled in his fuel tanks. He nodded his understanding, feeling more like a youngling than he had ever felt since receiving the matrix.

"How far is the ship from the range of your more detailed sensors?" Ratchet asked.

"Slightly more than a day."

"Good," the medic sighed in reply. "That gives us a full day to plan and fix up this joint before whoever's in that ship get anywhere near."

"Ample time to complete our base," Optimus spoke up, feeling his normal commanding senses kick start back into gear. He had waited a hundred years for Elita. He could wait another day. "Bumblebee," he addressed.

"Sir?" The yellow camero's features resembled that of a smile.

"Can you and Ironhide get started on that?"

"Right away, Sir." Bumblebee swiftly exited to the Recharge Chamber to wake the sure to be grumpy Ironhide.

Optimus's gears whirled as he delegated tasks. "Ratchet, I need you to wake Hot Rod and have him take Sam and Mikaela home for fuel and refreshment. They will also be in need of extra clothing and other personal items if they are to be staying here with us for the time being. Wake Chromia and Arcee. Together they should be able to wire up a sufficient transmitter capable of interfacing with the Ark's communication systems. Once that is done, please continue your work on Barracuda. Get her functioning again. We'll be in need of her soon."

Optimus didn't even ask Ratchet if he could actually repair Barracuda or not. Optimus knew that if she had survived for this long, then she would be fine. There wasn't anything that Ratchet couldn't fix.

The medic turned around to follow Bumblebee, but Optimus stopped him with a brief blip of his internal com. Ratchet turned himself back around.

"No need to thank me, Sir," he guessed at his leader's purpose. "It's my duty to keep your systems up and running, even the mental components."

Optimus's facial plates shifted with a soft clanking noise into a smile. "Thank you for your concern, Ratchet. Sometimes I forget I am not as alone as I really feel."

Ratchet's blue optics flashed a smile of his own. "Just come by the Med Bay when you get a moment and I'll run a full scan on your systems."

Optimus nodded. "I will be outside, contacting Secretary Keller and our other human allies. If I am needed, just use the comlink.

Ratchet inclined his head in a show of both respect and understanding. Thankful that leadership was not his calling, he walked from the Med Bay to give Chromia and Arcee their orders.

Finally events were getting back to order.


	13. Chapter 13

Impact

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hot Rod revved his engines, showing off for the two humans in front of him. Smoke wafted lazily out from his exhaust pipes.

"Wow," Mikaela whispered in awe. "I've never seen a vehicle like yours! Where on earth did you find an alt mode like this?"

Hot Rod chuckled over his radio. "Not on earth, 'Kaela; Cybertron! This is my original Cybertronian vehicle form."

"That would explain the funky pipes on the side and why I have yet to see anything similar before," Sam thought aloud.

Hot Rod popped the hatches on his doors, sending both door panels up and over the top of his frame. A small clink indicated that the doors were completely clear of the opening.

Mikaela whistled in appreciation.

"You guys ready for a road trip?" Hot Rod asked in his excited tenor. The amazed look on Mikaela's face warmed his spark. It had been a long time since anyone took a moment to actually appreciate him for anything. To most of the Autobots he as just a rookie; a valuable member of the team, but no one special. At least one being in the universe found him interesting!

"I'm ready for just about anything that doesn't involve me sittin' around," Sam commented in reply as he slid in the car on the driver's side. "I hate not having anything I can really do to help."

Hot Rod let out another light chuckle as he made sure Mikaela was clear of his door hatch. "I'm sure Prime will find a use for you once the Ark makes its landing."

"The Ark?" Mikaela question. Her head was still spinning from Ratchet's quick debreif. "But hasn't it been years since you've heard anything about The Ark? How are you sure it hasn't been you know, hijacked or something?"

Sam frowned at the idea as he pointed for Hot Rod to take a left. More Decepticons were definitely not what they needed. He didn't want that kind of action.

"Nah, I'm sure whoever is flyin' that hunk is friendly. Wheeljack installed one of his inventions in its drive crystal. Only an autobot, or someone really close to it can fly the Ark. Something about differences between Autobot and Decepticon spark radiation. I didn't pay much attention to his prattle. Anyway, I hope there are some Autobots on board that thing still. Primus knows, we need 'em."

They rode out the rest of the trip in silence. Sam wondered just how many Autobots were out there that he had never met let alone heard of. Where they once as numerous as his own kind was now? He couldn't fathom an entire race of Autobots, so he stopped trying. Besides, he had more bothersome things pressing on his mind.

He let out an involuntary groan.

"Sam-O, what is it, pal?" Hot Rod asked in concern as Mikaela put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. She knew that groan.

"Your parents?" She asked with a slight smirk. At least she didn't have to bother worrying about convincing her parents. Her dad was back in the penitentiary, this time for something Mikaela didn't think he did, and her mom was probably too high to notice anything wrong with Mikaela not being there for a while. Try as hard as she might though, she couldn't block the pain of her disappointment. At least Sam had parents who were worried about him.

"Yeah," Sam replied, brown eyes reflecting back Mikaela's concern. "My mom... oh wow, my mom. Megatron was a cinch compared to her. When she gets on one of her tirades, my mother can be a real nightmare..."

"But she knows about us, right, Sam?" Hot Rod questioned, confused as to why a creature with a built-in circuit board for nurturing and care would ever be called a nightmare.

"Yeah, she knows everything. I just don't think she believes all of it. And she doesn't think it's healthy that I spend so much time with my 'car'. Turn right at the stoplight," Sam interrupted himself to give Hot Rod directions to his street. " She can't wrap her head around the fact that the 4000 dollar, junked-up camero I bought was an alien robot and that he transformed into a beautiful piece of car. I think in her mind, he's still just four wheels and an engine, and even a teenage boy shouldn't spend so much time out on 'road trips' with his best friend/car."

"Oh," Mikaela sighed. "And we really don't have the time to stand there arguing to convince her either. I want to hurry this up and get back to fixing the base up and check on Barracuda."

"Well, I'll uh, just have to do some quick thinking on my feet then, cause time just ran out," Sam answered Mikaela as Hot Rod skidded to a stop in front of Sam's house.

Judy Witwicky, subscriber to HealthClub magazine, lifelong gardener, and nosy, over-protective mother, knelt in the flowerbed, avidly pruning a shrubbery as she hummed to herself.

**"**Where were you last night, Sammy?" she asked nonchalantly as she whacked away with her sheers.

"Oh, I uh, stayed at Will's last night. You know the army guy with the cute little baby? Yeah, he I had lots of fun last night at the base with the guys. Played some pool. Course, it wasn't that great, cause I got the screwball in the hole like five times, but it was fun. Lots of fun. Had a great time with Will, I did."

Sam cursed his bad habit of rambling when he was nervous. Luckily though, it always seemed the more he rambled on, the more likely his mother was to get sidetracked.

"You should have called, Sam. You had your father and me up all night, worried. And you didn't answer your phone. I thought you might be having an all-nighter out somewhere, shakin' up with your car."

Sam scratched his head as he tried to hide his utter revulsion at the idea. "_Mom,_ gross! Don't even go there! Yuck!" Then, seeing the fiery gleam in his mother's eyes again, he changed the subject. "I just came back to get some clothes and stuff. Remember Glen and Maggie? Yeah, well, yeah, the Secretary of Defense, he uh wants me to go to DC and work with them on some code stuff. Seeing as I'm the only one to have personally handled that funky box-thing," he used his mother's name for the All Spark, "they thought I might know something. So, I'm gonna go and like, see DC and stuff Mom! Thought that might be fun."

Judy slowly lowered her garden sheers as she rose to a standing position. "Maggie, now isn't she the one with those outrageous heels? Yeah, I like her. She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, 'Kaela's going too," Sam mentioned, sensing where his mother was going with her slightly derailed train of thought.

"Oh now, she's gorgeous too Sam! You better not screw it up with her. Go pack and then come tell me bye!"

Sam could hardly believe his good luck. That was way easier than he thought it would be. As he turned his back to open the screen door, his mother grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back around.

"Oh, and don't forget your new suit, boy! I'm sure Mikaela would think you're handsome it that! It'll get her mind on weddings!" Judy chuckled as she patted dirt off of Sam's navy shirt with her stained and dirty garden gloves.

Sam just groaned again and stepped inside the house.

A slight breeze dried the final traces of Energon tears from Optimus Prime's facial plating. It had been ages since he had allowed himself to break down like that. But the pain slowly seeped away as he allowed himself one final hope, one final prayer that somewhere out there on that ship, his Elita was waiting for him.

'_Pull it together you rusting old mech,'_ Optimus inwardly chastised himself as he once again began to get caught up in the mere memory of his Sparkmate's smile. '_You're like a young, love-struck fool. You've got work to do! Snap out of it!'_

Optimus turned toward the setting sun and quickly searched his databanks for the contact he needed.

The United States Secretary of the Department of Defense and newly named United Nations' Secretary of the Department of Intergalactic and Alien Confrontation Resistance, or simply John Keller, paced anxiously in front of his new desk. The president's limousine was late and Keller would like to discuss this new threat currently sitting on the moon, with him in person.

A sharp and professional ringtone filled the room and Keller reached for the phone on a clip at his belt. Deftly he thumbed the phone open and held it to his ear. "Keller here," he answered, skipping the lengthy title.

"This is Optimus Prime. Do you have a moment for a quick update?"

"I think I can clear a bit of my schedule for you, Sir," he coughed. "That is, if we aren't being tapped."

"The signal is not tainted," Optimus assured his human ally. "Permission to continue."

"Proceed then, Commander."

"A ship is approaching deep space near this solar system. My remote scanners have identified the signal as belonging to the Autobot ship, Ark. I believe more reinforcements may be on the way."

John's trained ear could pick up the slight hint of hope in the Autobot leader's gravely voice. He didn't blame him in the least. The burden of leadership was not a mantle to be taken lightly. Keller knew from experience that a support network was necessary and every friend was valued.

"We won't fire unless fired upon first," he assured Optimus Prime. "But we will keep our missiles on standby."

"Well advised, Secretary Keller. Even I have to admit the possibility that the beings aboard that vessel are no longer the Autobots they once were." A short pause followed before Optimus spoke again. "I will keep you informed. Optimus out."

Secretary Keller shook his head, trying to focus his mind. Dealing with mechanical, robotic superiors was something not mentioned in the original job description. He let out a brief huff. '_Just my luck. Just my luck.'_

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for continuing to read! Don't make me beg for reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Anyway, the action is about to pick up from here, and even if you haven't seen Transformers Generation One, you should be fine. I'll try to explain everything adequately. Just let me know what you'd like to see happen next! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Impact**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey, what's all the buzz about, little Bee?" Ironhide asked as he bent to scoop up a pile of metal car platings. "Optimus seemed pretty worked up just a second ago. Is he alright?"

Bumblebee took a moment to decide just how much of what happened should remain confidential. Optimus was not one to place his burdens on his followers, but everyone needed a friend. Bumblebee was honored to be that friend and confidant for his leader. He decided to take his new responsibility to Optimus seriously.

Ironhide sensed his smaller companion's hesitations. "I didn't mean to pry, Bee," he amended his previous comments. "I just wondered how he's holdin' up."

Bumblebee held open the door to the new Scrap Storage Room as Ironhide deposited his load. "He'll be alright. The Ark just tows along some extra memories for Prime."

"I see," Ironhide mused as he patted Bumblebee's yellow plated shoulder in thanks. "I've known Optimus since before he became Prime. He's always been a fine soldier. Never once have I seen him shy away from battle. But when Elita and the others disappeared, I didn't hear a word out of him for months. It was like he just shut down. It took years to pull him out of it, and even now I'm not sure he'll ever be the same Optimus he was. I think it's the not knowing that hurts him the most. Even if Elita isn't on that ship, at least he'll finally know, one way or the other."

Bumblebee had to agree. "Yeah, at least he'll finally know soon." The small compassionate soldier made a silent vow to be by his leader's side when that moment finally arrived. If Optimus needed a friend, then Bee would be right there, and if Elita really was still functioning, then Bumblebee would be thrilled to see her again. He could barely remember what she looked like. He had barely been more than a Sparkling when the Ark had lifted off from her Cybertronian launch platform more than an earth century ago.

"Well, come on then, Bee," Ironhide motioned back to their work. "We got work to do, and I'm swimmin' up to my aft in scrap metal parts over here!"

Arcee and Chromia worked diligently on the multi-purpose side of the Med Bay. Chromia directed Arcee to connect a computer to the large satellite dish she had just installed on the building's roof.

"Make sure you match up the input and output cables! Cross them up and nothing will work. I do know that much." Chromia rose from her crouching position over her new contraption and prodded a cramping circuit at the back of her head with a slender, steel-grey hand. "All this is giving me a headache, Ratch," she directed at the medic working on the opposite side of the room. "I sure could use Wheeljack right about now. I never was an ace at this sort of thing," Chromia lamented.

With some luck the new device should be able to send and receive audio signal, but she was at a loss as how to add video transmission in real-time to the mix.

"You seem to be doing a fine job, Chromia," Optimus assured her as he reentered the Autobot complex, his mind feeling much lighter than it had felt in years. "As long as we can transmit a signal, I'm sure we can get what we need to do done." He approached the slighter femme and took a closer look at her work. "Well built Chromia, Arcee," he nodded to each of them in turn. "It is good to have you back."

A slight increase in energon warmed Chromia's cheeks, the robotic version of a blush. "Thank you Sir," she replied as she smiled at the ground. "Just let me know when you need me to bring out my real talents," she smirked as she slid back the plating on her left shoulder to reveal a blue/grey energy cannon running down the length of her arm. Almost imperceptibly quick, she willed the energy ions to activate, turning the end of the weapon a sizzling and dangerous aquamarine. Bending her wrist downward, she aimed the cannon toward the open door and made her best battle-ready pose.

Optimus's laughter filled the room. He really was beginning to lighten up, he realized. "Not yet Chromia! Save it for the Decepticons!"

Lightning flashed in her optics as she deactivated her energy cannon. "Yeah. Wished you'd've save Megacrumb for me."

Optimus laughed once more and touched her arm as the cannon retracted. "You know you are valuable for more than this," he pointed out to her.

He couldn't help but remember Ironhide's eagerness to show the humans his own energy cannons upon first introductions. He forced back yet another laugh with a slight smile. "Say, Chromia, why don't you go assist Bumblebee and Ironhide with the clean up?"

Chromia cocked her head a few degrees and narrowed her optics but didn't say a word as she turned toward the west exit from the Med Bay.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ratchet directed his attention to his leader for a short moment. "Are you matchmaking again, Prime?"

Optimus could only shrug. "A match this strong does not need my help," he conceded.

Ratchet breathed a mechanized snort in reply and turned his gaze to Arcee. He waved her over with a hand and a short com beep.

"What is it, Ratch?" she questioned as she walked over to her friend on the Med Bay table. Optimus followed her, careful to stay out of the medic's way.

"I need you to reconnect those wires there, just below the transistors," Ratchet indicated with an outstretched finger. "Mikaela only just started training with me, but already I find myself missing her smaller and nibble hands. Work goes much faster that way."

Arcee furrowed her brow plates toward the mech. "If I'm not mistaken Ratchet, I'd say you've found a friend."

"And a fine choice for an assistant," Optimus included, seeing Ratchet's almost defensive look.

After a couple of seconds with no reply, Arcee shrugged, finished with her task. "Jeez, Ratchet the Hatchet, no need to be so cranky! I think somebody could use a recharge," she teased.

Ratchet could only grumble non-threateningly as he leaned in over Barracuda's offline body. "Stand back," he warned, "I'm inducing a jolt to bring her back online."

With that Ratchet replaced the scratched plating over Barracuda's protoform chest and placed a hand on each side of her spark. Bowing his head, he allowed his own body to release a shock of energy and directed that energy through the circuits in his palms to Barracuda's systems.

He continued to lean over the femme as her ruby optics blinked to their old, startling intensity. Slowly she flexed the fingers of her right hand. Seeing that she was able to move once more, she made an attempt to rise to a sitting position.

Slight pressure from a hand to her chest plate eased her back down. "Just a moment, 'Cuda," Ratchet used the Autobot's pet name for her. " I just have a few more scans to run before Optimus has you out and about." He placed a hand to his temple and transparent green beams shot from his optics, running in a quick swoop down Barracuda's body and settling on the second spark chamber in her abdominal portion. "How long have you known of the presence of your Sparkling?" Ratchet inquired professionally.

"A quarter of a cycle," she answered, referring to Cybertron's orbit around its own double star system.

"That's what I had guessed," Ratchet voiced, his processors lowering the sound to a near whisper. "We need to construct a body for this Sparkling soon before its spark energy becomes an endangerment to your own." He lowered his head, hoping he had enough time.

"How long do we have, Ratchet," Optimus voiced the concern the three of them were afraid to mention.

"A week or so, after that, prolonged exposure in such close proximity will begin to draw energy from Barracuda's own spark core. Or that's what has happened in my limited experience," Ratchet lowered his head quickly and diverted his gaze from the others, suppressing the memories that once more threatened to rise to the surface.

Barracuda tacitly slid her hand across the table to Ratchet's at the side of the spark monitor. The startlingly warm touch forced Ratchet to turn his gaze back toward his patient. "You know now," Barracuda whispered softly. "I know it will be alright. Please don't blame yourself. During our stay in Decepticon captivity, I came to know Gemma very well. She told me on multiple occasions that she would most certainly give her life for the budding Spark within her if Primus required it. You could not have safely come to our rescue sooner, and even then, with the short amount of time you had to work with her, you could never have been expected to know that the Sparkling's energy had become toxic to Gemma's own spark. You never had the time to realize it. Please," Barracuda gazed intently into the older mech's optics. "If you must blame someone, blame Megatron for stealing the time from you. Don't blame yourself. What transpired happened through no fault of your own." With that, Barracuda gently tightened her grip on the medic's hand in a trusting squeeze of admiration and understanding.

Optimus made his way around the table and to his chief medical officer's side. Slowly, giving Ratchet the time to shy away if he wished, Optimus draped an arm across his friend's shoulders. "I believe a wise mech once told me that it is okay to grieve." The Autobot leader sent a comforting pulse through Ratchet's systems.

"I have, Optimus," Ratchet said, turning to face his leader. "I guess it still sneaks up on me at times. It is hard to cure a problem I cannot see nor scan."

With that, Ratchet dismissed himself and exited through the large door to the outside, taking in the fiery view of the setting sun, swaddled by contrastingly beautiful amethyst clouds.

Arcee took Barracuda's hand in her own and smiled. "You always were well spoken, 'Cuda. I guess no matter how much changes, some things still stay the same."

Optimus made a move to reply, but a sharp clang down the hall cut him off.

A metalic thud hit the floor, followed by a curse. "Primus, Chromia! What did you do that for!"

"I am not too diminutive to pick up that piece of scrap, Ironhide!" Chromia's harsh reprimand floated down the hallway.

"Guys, guys, stop it! Calm down!" Optimus heard Bumblebee yelling, trying to keep the peace. "Put the cannons away!"

Optimus looked at the two femmes before him who were trying hard not to burst into fits of giggles.

"Okay, okay," Arcee amended, "I guess a lot of things stay the same!"

**Author's Note: Review, please! I'm begging! Anything! Just let me know what you think!**


End file.
